Minuta Samotności
by violet8919
Summary: W wieku 10 lat wesołym i bestroskim światem roześmianej dziewczynki Isabelli Swan wstrzasneła przerażająca wiadomość o jej nieuleczalnej chorobie przez która umiera ukrywana przez jej rodziców tajemnica wyszła na jaw po przez nieszcześliwy zbieg okoliczno


**PROLOG**

Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt — Oskar i pani Róża

[...] życie to taki dziwny prezent. Na początku się je przecenia: sądzi się, że dostało się życie wieczne. Potem się go nie docenia, uważa się, że jest do chrzanu, za krótkie, chciałoby się niemal je odrzucić. W końcu kojarzy się, że to nie był prezent, ale jedynie pożyczka. I próbuje się na nią zasłużyć.

Bella Swan wyrzekła się marzeń...

Dlaczego?

Może dlatego, iż wiedziała, że to nigdy nie będzie jej dane, że nie będzie mogła tak jak inni studiować na wymarzonym uniwersytecie i cieszyć się z sukcesów jak i porażek...

Nowi przyjaciele byli czymś odległym, a ponieważ od dziesiątego roku życia zerwała wszystkie kontakty również ze starymi znajomymi. Odcięła się w ten sposób od świata i nie pozwalała nikomu się zbliżyć na tyle, by dać się poznać i aby ona mogła się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić.

A miłość? Do tego potrzebne jest zaangażowanie i dawanie drugiej osobie całego siebie, a jak można dać komuś wybrakowany towar? Pozwolić mu wierzyć, że będzie się z nim na zawsze, a potem zostawić... To właśnie sprawiało za duży bólu i tego wciąż unikała...

Wolała przejść przez życie nie zauważona. Skryta w ciszy, nie dostrzegana przez nikogo tak aby potem równie szybko i bez śladu zniknąć nie raniąc nikogo, a przede wszystkim nie raniąc siebie... Unikała takich sytuacji jak ognia. Również okazywania tylko tych dobrych i pozytywnych uczuć...

Jednak widziała to każdego dnia: ten ból w oczach ojca, strach w spojrzeniu matki. Dobrze też wiedziała, że Jasper nie wyjechał tylko dlatego, że kiedyś spędzali tam każde lato, czy że tam mieszka jego obecna dziewczyna Alice. Nie dała się oszukać. Chronili ją jak by była otoczona niewidzialną szklaną bańką, z której zawzięcie nie chcą jej wypuścić bojąc się tego co może jej się stać. Starali się nie dawać po sobie poznać tego jak cierpieli, ale wszystko widziała w ich oczach i to jak ich dobijała ta świadomość straty jakiej przez nią doznają. Mimo jej usilnych starań by było to jak najmniej bolesne i proste. Wiedziała, że im będzie ciężko, ale z drugiej strony nie wiedziała jak jeszcze mogła by im pomóc, co jeszcze mogła by zmienić... To dlatego postanowiła przenieść się do brata do Forks, chciała choć na chwile oderwać się od rzeczywistości i być wolna, zrobić coś dla siebie choć jeden jedyny raz...

A więc pewnie każdy zastanawia się co dręczyło dziewczynę. Otóż odpowiedź jest prosta… Bella Swan w wieku dziesięciu lat dowiedziała się, że jest poważnie chora i umiera na białaczkę. Na początku były różne terapie, chemie i leki jednak dawało to marny efekt. A teraz w wieku siedemnastu lat miała dosyć ciągłej szarpaniny i biegania od szpitala do szpitala...

Ktoś by powiedział że poddała się, ale ja bym to nazwała zupełnie inaczej...

**ROZDZIAŁ 1 **

**WRACAM...**

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
>For the break that will make it ok<br>There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
>And it's hard at the end of the day<br>I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
>Memories seep from my veins<br>They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
>I'll find some peace tonight<p>

In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
>From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear<br>You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
>You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here<p>

*** Sara Mclachan- In the arms of an angel**

Siedziałam w samolocie z mojego rodzinnego Miami do Forks. Myślałam ciągle o rodzicach. Wiem, że to co robię niektórzy nazwali by tchórzostwem i może tak jest, ale ja potrzebuje chwili spokoju żeby odetchnąć od tego wszystkiego. To czas tylko dla mnie i szczerzę wierzę, że mi to pomoże. Jeszcze w wieku dziesięciu lat byłam beztroska i cieszyłam się zabawami ze znajomymi – szczególnie z Cullenami. Rok od mnie starszym Edwardem, w którym się potajemnie podkochiwałam, ale która dziewczyna by tego nie robiła kiedy miał cudny uśmiech, rdzawe włosy połyskujące na słońcu i piękne zielone oczy, w których można się zatracić. Była jeszcze Rosali jego siostra blondynka o rok młodsza od mojego brata oraz Alice Hale, która była uroczym chochlikiem pełnym niespożytej energii w wieku Rose. No i jeszcze Emmet, który był niedźwiedziem, ale o strasznie przyjacielskim nastawieniu. Mieszkali w Forks w stanie Waszyngton w sąsiedztwie mojej babci, gdzie razem z moim o cztery lata starszym bratem Jasperem jeździliśmy na wakacje, ferie i długie weekendy. Nazywali mnie Bella, bo nie lubiłam mojego pełnego imienia. Isabella brzmiało zbyt oficjalnie, a "Bells" w ustach Edwarda brzmiało jak muzyka, ale i to minęło... W wyniku przypadku usłyszałam rozmowę rodziców z babcią o mojej chorobie, a dokładniej białaczce. Zszokowała mnie ta wiadomość, bo nie codziennie dowiadujemy się, że umieramy. Byłam na nich wściekła, że mi o tym nie powiedzieli jednak z drugiej strony starałam się ich zrozumieć. Robili tak dla mojego dobra, żebym jak najdłużej cieszyła sie dzieciństwem. Jednak ja z dnia na dzień zerwałam wszelkie kontakty ze znajomymi. Nie chciałam, żeby się nade mną litowali. Nie zgodziłam się również na to, aby im powiedzieli. Wystarczyło mi to, że Jazz się dowiedział i od tego momentu nie patrzył już na mnie takim samym wzrokiem. Od tamtego dnia nie odwiedziłam już Forks. Może to głupie, ale wtedy napisałam sobie listę co chciała bym jeszcze osiągnąć np.: skończyć szkołę, cieszyć się każdym dniem i najważniejsze – nie żałować niczego. Bo nie chciałam mieć do nikogo żalu, ani pretensji. Całe moje późniejsze życie to szpital, szpital i jeszcze raz szpital. Właściwie to on stał się moim drugim domem. Spędzałam tam większą część mojego życia. Ciągłe badania, leki, terapie, z dnia na dzień wymyślali coś nowego dając nam nadzieje by potem ją odebrać. Jako pierwszy dosyć miał Jasper i po śmierci babci w wieku siedemnastu lat wyprowadził się do jej domu. Zamieszkał tam na stałe. Oczywiście ciągle dzwonił i mnie wspierał. Można by pomyśleć, że mnie zostawił, ale ja go rozumiałam i wiedziałam jak cierpiał widząc moje cierpienie więc nie miałam mu tego za złe. Rodzice jednak i tak uważali to za tchórzostwo z jego strony i ucieczkę przed problemem. Wypominali mu to przy każdej możliwej okazji. Po entej terapii miałam już dosyć ciągłego wymiotowania, opuszczania szkoły i potwornego bólu brzucha czy głowy. Tydzień temu w moje siedemnaste urodziny oznajmiłam im, że już nie wytrzymuję i nie poddam się dalszemu leczeniu. Zareagowali tak jak wszyscy inni rodzice. Grozili potem prosili, a na końcu już błagali:

– Bello nie masz prawa! – krzyczała Renne, a ja milczałam tempo wpatrując się w podłogę.

– Córeczko, przemyśl to. – prosił Charlie

– Już to zrobiłam. – tłumaczyłam im – Zrozumcie mnie. Podjęłam decyzje i jej nie zmienię. Pogodziłam się z tym co się stanie i wy też musicie.

Powiedziałam im także o wyjeździe do Jazza, na który sam się zgodził jednak uprzedziłam go, że wracam do miasta, a nie do znajomych i nikt ma nie wiedzieć kim jestem i co tam robię. Na szczęście zmieniłam się na tyle, że ciężko będzie mnie rozpoznać i to dodawało mi otuchy. Rodzice nie byli tym faktem zachwyceni, ale pogodzili się z moją decyzją. Dzięki temu ląduje właśnie w Seatle.

Skierowałam się po bagaż i wyszłam przed lotnisko łapiąc przy okazji taksówkę.

– Dokąd panienko? – zapytał kierowca pakując walizkę do bagażnika.

– Forks. – odpowiedziałam wsiadając.

– Nie ma sprawy. – I już po chwili ruszył w wyznaczonym przez ze mnie kierunku.

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
>There's vultures and thieves at your back<br>The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
>That you make up for all that you lack<br>It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
>It's easier to believe<br>In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
>That brings me to my knees<p>

*** Sara Mclachan- In the arms of an angel**

Podróż samochodem była okropna. Ciągłe trzęsienia w górę i w dół nie pomagały mi zasnąć, ale cieszyłam się, że już po wszystkim. Droga na szczęście minęła mi szybko i już po chwili płaciłam kierowcy taksówki, który stanął pod domem mojego brata. Gdy taksówkarz odjechał zostawiłam walizkę koło schodów i zaczęłam pukać... Jak to zwykle bywa nikt nie odpowiedział. Właśnie to jest cały mój zapominalski brat: Jasper. Miałam nadzieję, że znajdę klucz pod wycieraczką lub pod doniczką. Zaczęłam przeszukiwać werandę. Kiedy ktoś odchrząknął za moimi plecami. Odwracając się zamarłam.

In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
>From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear<br>You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
>In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here<p>

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here 

*** Sara Mclachan- In the arms of an angel**

– Kim jesteś? – zapytał wysoki, dobrze zbudowany miedzianowłosy chłopak. A niech to szlak! To Edward Cullen, musiałam teraz spotkać akurat jego!

– Ja do Jaspera Swana. – odezwałam się po chwili niepewnie z nadzieją, że nie wie kim jestem.

– Nie ma go w domu. – odpowiedział rzeczowo. Miałam wrażenie, że patrzy na mnie jak na złodzieja.

– To akurat zauważyłam. – Einstein się znalazł od siedmiu boleści. – Nie wiesz może kiedy wróci? – drążyłam temat dalej.

– Za jakąś godzinę może dwie. Nie wiem dokładnie. – westchnął, a ja wyciągnęłam komórkę i wybrałam jego numer.

– Jazz? – odebrał od razu po pierwszym sygnale.

– Hej co tam? – spytał jak gdyby nigdy nic.

– Właśnie stoję pod twoim domem. – zauważyłam lekko już podirytowana całą tą sytuacją.

– Boże siostra zapomniałem. Przepraszam. – chociaż był szczery.

– Okej masz zapasowy klucz? – spytałam.

– Nie, ale Ed ma. Idź do niego to ci go na pewno da.

– Nie muszę. – westchnęłam.

– Jest tam?

– Taa… – miedzianowłosy zerkał na mnie niepewnie jak by próbował coś rozszyfrować.

– Daj mi go. – poprosił mój brat, a ja zaczęłam panikować.

– Jasper...Pamiętasz o… – wtrąciłam przypominając mu, że nikt nie ma wiedzieć kim jestem, i że w ogóle tu wróciłam.

– Pamiętam. Nie martw się. Daj mi go.

– Jazz do ciebie. – podałam chłopakowi komórkę. Rozmawiali chwilę po czym odzyskawszy telefon schowałam go z powrotem do kieszeni.

– Oto klucze. – uśmiechnął się i podał mi je.

– Dzięki. – złapałam walizkę chcąc ją wtaszczyć po schodach.

– Czekaj, pomogę Ci. – wniósł ją na ganek stawiając obok drzwi. Z cichym westchnieniem otworzyłam je, a on wstawił walizkę na korytarz i wycofał się do mnie na ganek

– Dziękuję. – odpowiedziałam uśmiechając się. Bella… nie powinnaś tego robić.

– Nie ma za co. – podrapał się po karku – Jestem Edward Cullen mieszkam po sąsiedzku. – uścisnął mi dłoń, a ja milczałam jak zaklęta starając się go spławić – Jesteś znajomą Jazza? – dociekał

– Tak jak by. – wymigiwałam się od odpowiedzi na wszelkie sposoby. – Wiesz muszę się rozpakować.

– Och przepraszam, już idę. – posłał mi swój uśmiech, którym kiedyś mnie tak omamił – Więc na pewno się jeszcze spotkamy.

– Wątpię. – szepnęłam zamykając drzwi.

Przez wizjer widziałam jak jeszcze przez chwile stał oniemiały na ganku, a potem odszedł nucąc coś pod nosem. Wsiadł do srebrnego volvo na podjeździe i odjechał. Bardzo się zmienił. Z małymi wyjątkami – bo oczy i włosy wciąż miał takie same. Na pewno zmienił swój styl. Teraz miał na sobie ciemne dżinsy, białą koszulkę, czarną skórzaną kurtkę oraz adidasy, a na nosie szpanerskie okulary. Znając życie miał pewnie dziewczynę – blondynkę z wielkimi... wróć po co ja o tym myślę. Przecież nie po to tu przyjechałam. Zajęłam mój stary pokój. Rozpakowałam się i w tym momencie nie miałam nic więcej do roboty, więc poszłam do kuchni przyrządzić coś na obiad. Znalazłam odpowiednie składniki do przygotowania naleśników. Kiedy już kończyłam usłyszałam rozmowę dochodzącą z ganku.

– Nie Alice wpadnę później. – usłyszałam brata

– Choć Jazz. Proszę… – skomlał tak dobrze znany mi głos

– On ma gościa mała. – usłyszałam Edwarda i miałam ochotę go zdzielić prze ten głupi łeb

– W takim razie bardzo chętnie go poznam. – zaświergotała Alice

– To ona. – uściślił jej Cullen. A we mnie się aż zagotowało. Teraz to mu się na serio oberwie.

– Jasperze Cullen wyjaśnij mi to natychmiast! – zawrzała Hale

– Alice skarbie ja... – jąkał się jak jakiś mały ratlerek, a ja za drzwiami miałam niezły ubaw

– Nie skarbuj mi tu teraz, tylko gadaj co to za laska!

– Co tu się dzieje? – usłyszałam i w wizjerze zobaczyłam blondynkę i mięśniaka. Od razu wiedziałam, że to Rose i Emm. Jednak się ze sobą zeszli. Nareszcie…

– Jasper ma w domu dziewczynę i Alice świruje. – zaśmiał się Edward

– A ładna? – spytał od razu Emm i dostał w tył głowy od Rosali

– No co? – za jąkał się Em.

– I to jeszcze jak. – odpowiedział mu szybko Cullen. Wspominałam już, że to pacan?

– Swan zdradzasz moja siostrę? – warknął nagle Emmett momentalnie poważniejąc

– Co? ... ja?... nie!– jąkał się mój braciszek

– Kim ona jest? – warknęła poważnie już zirytowana chochlica, chciałam mu pomóc, ale z drugiej strony nie chciałam się ujawniać i miałam nadzieje, że to zrozumie

– Musze iść. – westchnął, a ja pognałam do kuchni. Drzwi się otworzyły, a ja zakręcałam naleśniki z serem udając, że nic nie słyszałam. Z holu słychać było odwieszanie kurtki, zdejmowanie butów, a po sekundzie w drzwiach zobaczyłam mojego brata.

– Cześć mała. – pocałował mnie w policzek na przywitanie

– Hej braciszku. – uścisnęłam się do niego – Głodny?

– No raczej… – i sięgnął po naleśnika, ale zdzieliłam go łyżką.

– Umyj ręce. – dodałam

– No już tylko nie bij. – zaśmiał się, a ja poczułam, że strasznie mi tego brakowało

– Postaram się.

Nałożyłam nam na talerze po naleśniku. Usiadłam i zaczęliśmy pałaszować. Ja zjadłam niecałe dwa podczas gdy on około pięciu mrucząc jak kot z zachwytu.

– Boże! Już zapomniałem jak dobrze mieć cię koło siebie. Wiesz?

– Dziękuje, a Alice... – nie pozwolił mi dokończyć

– Nie pytaj ma dwie lewe ręce do gotowania i tym podobnych rzeczy. – zachichotałam

– Masz tu coś. – wytarłam mu kącik ust i w tym samym momencie przeniosłam wzrok na okno w kuchni. Zmarłam bo widać było w nim twarze wszystkich z którymi kiedyś gadałam. Gdy zauważyłam minę Alice, aż mnie zmroziło. – Jazz…– wskazałam brodą okno.

– Chwilka. – warknął zły wychodząc na ganek, a mnie doszły dźwięki kłótni, przepychania i szybkie kroki w holu oraz krzyki mojego brata – Alice wracaj tu w tej chwili!

Siedziałam tyłem do drzwi więc nie miała okazji przyjrzeć się mojej twarzy

– Ty! Słuchaj odczep się od mojego chłopaka, jeśli wiesz co dla ciebie dobre! – warczała – Patrz na mnie jak do ciebie mówię! – już miałam się odwrócić kiedy usłyszałam Jazza

– Alice wyjdź! – wyprowadził ją – Pogadamy potem! – zatrzasnął jej drzwi przed nosem – Bells…– momentalnie się przy mnie znalazł, a ja czułam, że po policzkach spływają mi słone łzy.– Spokojnie.

– Ja...przepraszam... wszystko psuję... po co tu w ogóle przyjeżdżałam. – mówiłam krztusząc się własnymi łzami. – Wszystko ci psuję, strasznie namieszałam prawda? Przepraszam.

– Daj spokój. – uspokajał mnie – Przejdzie im, a Alice jakoś udobrucham

– Przepraszam ale nie mogę im... – zacięłam się zanosząc się szlochem

– Rozumiem i nie mam ci tego za złe. – przytulił mnie mocniej – Tylko uspokój się już okej? – poprosił głaskając moje plecy

– Okej. – przytaknęłam

– Chodź obejrzymy jakiś film.

Jazz wybrał jakąś komedię. Jednak nie mogłam się na niej skupić. Czułam się winna tego co teraz myśleli o nim jego znajomi, a w szczególności jego dziewczyna. Alice kiedyś była moją najlepszą przyjaciółka. Ale nie mogłam im powiedzieć kim jestem. Nie po to tu przyjechałam. Może zachowywałam się samolubnie, ale jednak choć raz chciałam być sama i mieć spokój…


End file.
